Solo un Sueño
by Jocii Cullen
Summary: Bella deseaba que solo fuera un sueño...lamentablemente no lo era.   Mi hogar es solo con tigo... sin ti no vivo. One-Shot/Song-Fic  Inspirado en la cancion "Just a Dream-Carrie Underwood"


1943 Ypsilanti, Michigan…

Faltaban 2 semanas para que ella cumpliera 18, y solo 1 semana antes de su día especial. Ella se moría de la ilusión de verlo otra vez, antes del gran día.

Desde el momento en el que sus miradas se conectaron en aquel parque, sus almas se reconocierón: aquellos ojos verdes la llavaban al mismo pariso, en cambio el supo que estaba enamorado solo con sumergirse en los pozos de chocolate de aquella bella dama; despues de esa tarde solo supieron que tenian que estar juntos siempre.

"_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen__**(Fue 2 semanas antes de que ella tuviera 18)**_

_All dressed in white (__**Toda vestida de blanco)**_

_Going to the church that night" __**(Yendo a la iglesia aquella noche)**_

A él lo habían reclutado para la guerra y Bella tenía 6 meses sin verlo. Lo extrañaba de irse le prometió regresar por ella y no volver a alejarse nunca más. Le prometió una hermosa casa blanca con grandes ventanas, le prometió lindos hijos, y un bonito perro jugueteando por los alrededores y lo más importante, le prometió su amor eterno; un amor que ni la guerra más grande podría matar; y con un hermoso anillo cerraron su promesa de amor eterno.

Todo estaba listo, y lo único que faltaba era el novio...

Ella vestía de blanco, rumbo a la iglesia esa fría noche de invierno. A su lado traía una cajita llena de cartas que él le había mandado; también traía algo prestado y algo azul. No quería romper la tradición.

" _She had his box of letters in the passenger seat __**(Ella tenis su caja de letras en el asiento de pasajeros)**_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue (__**6 centavos en un zapato, algo prestado y algo azul)**_

_And when the church doors opened up wide" __**(Y Cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron a lo grande)**_

Cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron a lo largo se aguanto las ganas de llorar. Ella no podía creerlo.

"_She put her veil down __**(Ella bajo su velo) **_

_Trying to hide the tears __**(Intentando esconder sus lagrimas)**_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it __**(Oh, Ella no podia creerlo)**_

_She heard trumpets from the military band(__**Ella escucho las trompetas de la banda militar)**_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand"(__**Y las flores se cayeron de sus manos)**_

Las trompetas de la banda militar sonaron, entonando la canción más triste que ella haya escuchado, al alzar la vista no pudo mas, soltó su ramo y se dejo sumir por la tristeza y el llanto. Ella maldecía a los mil vientos y sus gritos de dolor se escuchaban por toda la iglesia " ¿Cariño por que tuviste que dejarme?, ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?, éramos tú y yo juntos para siempre y ahora ya no lo sabré" decía, "Esto solo es un sueño, un horrible sueño del que no puedo despertar".

"_Baby why'd you leave me __**(Bebe ¿Porque me dejaste?)**_

_Why'd you have to go?(__**¿Porque te tuviste que ir?)**_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know __**(Yo pensaba en la eternidad y ahora no lo sabre)**_

_I can't even breathe __**(Ni siquiera puedo respirar)**_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance __**(Es como si mirara desde la distancia)**_

_Standing in the background __**(Parada en la parte de atras)**_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now __**(Todo mundo dice: El ya no va a regresar a casa)**_

_This can't be happening to me __**(Esto no me puede estar pasando)**_

_This is just a dream" (__**Esto solo es un sueño)**_

Frente a ella estaba el **cuerpo** del que fue su **amado**.

El se había ido para no regresar. Durante su ultimo día de estancia en líneas enemigas su escuadrón sufrió un ataque. El defendió a su pelotón, gracias a él todos se salvaron, pero él no sobrevivió. El se fue de este mundo sosteniendo una fotografía de ella entre sus manos y soñando con un futuro en el que el ya no iba a estar. Un hermosos sueño de lo que pudo haber sido.

Ella apenas y podía respirar. Había perdido lo más valiosos de su vida, la razón por la cual despertaba todas la mañanas con una sonrisa contando los días para poder ser su esposa… ese dia nunca llegaría con el se fueron todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Cuando él se fue ella también; Bella ya no era Bella sin Edward, fuera de su vida.

"_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray (__**El sacerdote dijo: juntemos nuestras mentes y oremos)**_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt __**(Señor, por favor llevate su alme y cura sus heridas)**_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard"(__**Luego la congregación canto la canción mas triste que ella haya escuhado)**_

El sacerdote solo dijo: "Juntemos nuestros corazones y oremos: Señor por favor levanta esta alma y cura sus heridas" la iglesia estaba llena de tristes flores y de gente llorando por la pérdida de otro ser amado; un valiente soldado, un maravilloso estudiante, un espectacular hermano, un fabuloso hijo, y un cariñoso y amado prometido.

Al terminar la dolorosa ceremonia los soldados presentaron armas y dieron un disparo al aire como muestra de respeto, pero ella lo sintió como un balazo directo al corazón.

"_Then they handed her a folded up flag __**(Despues le entregaron su bandera doblada)**_

_And she held on to all she had left of him (__**Y ella sostuvo todo lo que le quedaba de el)**_

_Oh, and what could have been (__**Oh,lo que podria haber sido)**_

_And then the guns rang one last shot(__**Cuando las armas dieron el ultimo tiro)**_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart"(__**Se sintio como una bala en el Corazon)**_

Bella era incapaz de vivir sin él, había pasado una semana desde el día en el que recibió la horrible noticia. Ella estaba en su cuarto llorando. Ese día se supone que sería el día mas feliz de su vida y ella estaba que sumida en la tristeza.

"_Baby why'd you leave me __**(Bebe ¿Porque me dejaste?)**_

_Why'd you have to go?(__**¿Porque te tuviste que ir?)**_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know __**(Yo pensaba en la eternidad y ahora no lo sabre)**_

_I can't even breathe __**(Ni siquiera puedo respirar)**_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance __**(Es como si mirara desde la distancia)**_

_Standing in the background __**(Parada en la parte de atras)**_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now __**(Todo mundo dice: El ya no va a regresar a casa)**_

_This can't be happening to me __**(Esto no me puede estar pasando)**_

_This is just a dream" (__**Esto solo es un sueño)**_

Ese día, Renee su madre subió a intentar consolarla; la triste sorpresa que se encontró curiosamente era de esperarse. "Adiós mi amor, espero que lo encuentres y seas feliz allá arriba. Me dejas destrozada, pero lo podre sobrellevar con ayuda de tu padre, en cambio tu mi cielo; no hubieras podido lidiar con la pena de tu corazón." Le susurro Renee al cuerpo inerte y frio de su hija que estaba al lado de un frasco de pastillas.

"_Baby why'd you leave me __**(Bebe ¿Porque me dejaste?)**_

_Why'd you have to go?(__**¿Porque te tuviste que ir?)**_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know __**(Yo pensaba en la eternidad y ahora no lo sabre)**_

_I can't even breathe __**(Ni siquiera puedo respirar)**_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance __**(Es como si mirara desde la distancia)**_

_Standing in the background __**(Parada en la parte de atras)**_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now __**(Todo mundo dice: El ya no va a regresar a casa)**_

_This can't be happening to me __**(Esto no me puede estar pasando)**_

_This is just a dream" (__**Esto solo es un sueño)**_

Ella se había quitado lo que le quedaba de vida. Su alma se encontraba viajando hacia el encuentro con su amado. Al fin y al cabo ese sueño quedo en el pasado y fue solo un muy mal final en este mundo, pero un eternidad en el otro.

FIN.


End file.
